Pet toys are a segment of the pet industry that includes many different functions, materials and purposes. For example, a tug toy may be is used as an interactive device between the pet and owner, a training tool for pets or just for pure entertainment for the owner and the owner's pet. Noise makers incorporated in pet toys are very common, however, no currently known tug toy is capable of emitting a sound when a length of material containing squeakers (squeaker rope) is pulled through a channel whose inner diameter is relatively small in comparison to the outer diameter of the squeaker rope, and functions to cause constriction of one or more bladder type noise makers positioned inside of the squeaker rope.